godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Failed
The next morning Misaka: Ken, wake up Ken: Uhhh.... Misaka: You agreed to have our parent meet up today! Ken: Mmmhhhhhh... pull blanket I can't sleep because of nervous that she is my actual sibling... Misaka: Wake up!! pull Ken and let him go Ken: GAH! stars swirl Misaka: Good morning Ken: Zzzzzzzz....... Misaka: Wake up!! pull cheek Ken: Ok, ok!! rub cheek Misaka: We gonna do a mission first then do it Ken: Why? Misaka: If we do it now, the Director might call us Ken: Oh yeah... Misaka: You better eat your breakfast quick Ken: Alright... She already acting like a big sister... We ate our breakfast and head to the Director's Office At the Director's Office Director Johannes: My, you guys are early Ken: Ah! yeah. Do you have any mission for us? Director Johannes: Hmmm, let me see.... ah, there's a few Quadriga near the City. Kill them before they do any damage Misaka: Right, we'll be going now Director Johannes: Becareful... At the God Arc Storage Room Licca: Why you guys in a hurry? Misaka: We have a special day to day Licca: Special? A date? Misaka: What you talking about?! blush I wonder what my God Arc will say right now... Licca: Haha, anyway, good luck with the mission Misaka: Thanks At the City of Mercy Ken: Split or together? Misaka: Split would make things goes quicker Ken: Alright, we meet up at the front of the church Misaka: Got it We parted ways I can tell that she is excited but I'm not... After half of a hour Man, Quadrigas are pain in the butt to deal with I come out of the corner and notice Misaka looking to the clouds Ken: .... (Wow, she's done already?) Misaka: Oh, Ken! Come on! wave Ken: How long did you wait? Misaka: 15 or 20 minutes ago? I'm not sure, why? Ken: Urk.... no reason... (damn...) Misaka: Let's report back to the Director Ken: Hold on, let's make sure there's no more Quadrigas here Misaka: Alright... She sound sad... I shouldn't keep her from what she want... After walking around the place Ken: There no other Aragamis either... Misaka: C'mon, let's get back! Ken: Alright, alright... At the Director's Office Ken: I'm here to report the mission Director Johannes: Hold on typing his laptop's keyboard He type and stop, after that he start typing and stop again Director Johannes: Sorry, you can report the mission now Ken: spaced out Ah! There's no damage done to the City and all Quadrigas in the vicinity are dead Director Johannes: Hmm! Excellent! I can always count on you guys Ken: I need to go, there's an urgent stuff I need to do Director Johannes: You can go, sorry if I holding you for to long... I ran all the way to my mom's house Mom: Coming! open the door. ....... Ken? Ken: Yeah? Mom: It is you! hug. You have grown so much! hold Ken's face Ken: Mom, there's something important that I'm going to do Mom: What is it? Ken: Just follow me Mom: Okey, let me lock the house first I lead her to the planned location Ken: We're here (Misaka is not here yet) Mom: ...... So, how you've been? Ken: I'm doing great! (I'm not...) Mom: That's good to hear I look around the place for Misaka but I see her I decided to text her "Are you there yet?" and she replied "Close" Then, I heard Misaka calling my name Ken: They're here Mom: Who? Misaka and her dad appear though the crowd Mom: Darling? Misaka's dad face was really shocked when he see my mom Dad: Honey! run toward mom They hug other really tightly Mom: I can't believe you still alive! Dad: Same with me They let go of each other and start wiping their tears Dad: Ken... I can't thank you enough for this Ken: No, it's ok Dad smiled Misaka and mom hug it out Dad: We should move in together Mom: My home don't have extra rooms Ken: Dad, you can use my room Mom: Ken, are sure about this? Ken: Yeah, I currently live in the base Misaka: The same with me Dad: What do you think, honey? I can go with any Mom: I'm going for Ken's plan Dad: I'm going to write a letter to Fenrir that I move to your house. I'll move in your house by tomorrow siren Misaka: What's going on? Ken: Aragamis invading the Outter Ghetto! Misaka: Oh no! Ken: Mom, dad go hide somewhere safe. We're going back to get our God Arcs Mom: Okey but becareful... Dad: Honey, let's go! Mom: Alright... Borg Camlann: RAAHHHHH!!!! I turn around and see a Borg Camlann charging toward us I instinctively push Misaka out of the way and stabbing me in the process Misaka: Ken! The Aragami fling him across a house Misaka: NO!! she reach for her bag and throw a flashbang Borg Camlan: RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Misaka run toward the location Ken is at Misaka: Ken! Ken: I'm.... ok... stand up Misaka: No you are not!! I instinctively push Misaka again and got tackled my a Zygote Ken: Gahhh... ! Misaka: Ken!!! throw another flashbang and start running to Ken Zygote: RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Ken: Get..... away... from ..... here Misaka: No, I'll bring you back to the Den! The Zygote appear from Misaka's back Ken: .... sorry push Misaka away Misaka: Ghhh! I close my eyes because I'm afraid to see it Then, a same burst when I almost died to Dyaus Pita come out from my heart ............................................. I open eyes and see nothing but darkness Ken: (I'm dead huh?) What's going on with the real world? Is it going to be devoured by Nova? Ken: (Thinking that won't give any good thing) I shut my eyes Then, a buzzing sound ring through the darkness Ken: (Khhh! Damn it!) The buzzing sound continues for a few minutes Ken: (When this sound gonna stop!?) It stop right after I said that Suddenly, the darkness is gone and it's all white right now Ken: (What's going on?) ???: (Please protect this world, bye-bye~!) Ken: (What?) ............................................. God Arc: (Ahh Ken!) Ken: Uhhh...... I feel really weak.... I must be in the real world Ken: Aegis......... crawl God Arc: (No Ken! You going to fall!) Ken: fall Gah!! God Arc: (Are you alright?!) I start crawling again but I loose my conscious... Moment later Yuu: Looks like this place is fine, let's head back Alisa: Wait Leader, do you see that? pointing Yuu: There's something there... Alisa: Let's check it out Yuu: Yeah Yuu: It's Ken! Alisa: He's still breathing, I'm going to call a helicopter Yuu: What happen to his arm? Alisa: That must be the thing that Dr. Sakaki told us. Anyway, a helicopter is heading this way Category:Blog posts